


Gruyere

by xxDecretumxx



Series: Puella Magi Nagisa Magica [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Being Homura Is Suffering, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, Nagisa Deserved Better, One-Sided Relationship, Trust Issues, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDecretumxx/pseuds/xxDecretumxx
Summary: An AU where Nagisa and Homura met at the hospital before Homura met Madoka.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Momoe Nagisa, Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka (Past), Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Tomoe Mami/Sakura Kyouko (Past)
Series: Puella Magi Nagisa Magica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753420
Kudos: 11





	Gruyere

Homura Akemi is a sleeping beauty, cursed to eternal(?) sleep by something blaise and inane. She lies on a hospital bed, waiting as her heart beat slows and picks up. There’s a mad struggle to keep her alive, to not let her die, but she couldn’t care less herself. It isn’t that she slumbers on this bed, but that she can’t bother to struggle for life. Why should she, with all she loves buried in the ground? What’s the point, anymore?

Unfortunately for her, the doctor arrives one day with a clipboard and a stethoscope. As he clears his throat, he brushes a lock of brown hair behind his ear, though it quickly springs forward again. She is fascinated with that single lock of hair.

“Good news, Miss. Homura Akemi.” She disagrees. They probably have a different definition of ‘good news.’ “You’ll be going back to school in two weeks.” He takes her calendar and doodles a design on the day she’ll go back, then hangs it back on the wall. It’s one of the only objects in her room. “You’ll be staying here…” He gave her a slip of paper with an address on it. “Your parents left us explicit instruction to use their money to buy you a nice home like this, in the event of their death.”

“Thank you,” she mumbles, and the doctor flashes her a brilliant smile before leaving. She crumples the note in her hand, but doesn’t rip it. She’ll need it, after all. 

It’s three o’clock, she knows, and school will soon end. She sits there, bored to death, and before she knows it the clock clicks to 4:00.

“Mama?” A white-haired girl comes in gently, and Homura instinctively dives under her covers. “Are you under there?” Homura refuses to respond. The white-haired girl fidgets, and she shuffles from side to side. “Oh… I guess you don’t want to talk to me today, either.” As the white-haired girl prepares to leave, Homura realizes her mistake and pulls the covers away.

“Um--wait!” She looks off to the side. “I-I’m Homura Akemi. I’m not your mother.”

“Oh.” There’s an awkward silence. “Sorry.” She looks down. “What room is this?”

“Room 235,” Homura promptly replies, then a wave of nerves overwhelms her and she turns away.

“Then you’re the next room over.” The white haired girl hesitates. “Um, I’m Nagisa Momoe.” Then she leaves without any pomp. Homura feels the corners of her mouth twitch. Having some form of human contact felt nice.

They get acquainted the next day further. Nagisa entered her room with red eyes and tears dripping down her face. 

“Mama--” she begins, but then notices Homura. “Oh. I-I’m sorry.” 

Homura doesn’t know why she reached out that day. She was probably bored and lonely. She probably longed for some sort of human contact, and just wanted someone’s hand.

“I-if you’d like,” she stammers, “if you’d like, you could stay here with me for a bit.” Nagisa’s eyes widen a bit, and she cautiously steps forward. She sits beside Homura and takes a box of cheese from her bag.

“Um,” she murmurs, “here.” Opening the box, she gives it to Homura. “I don’t really like cheese, anyway.” It must have been for the girl’s mother, then.

“Thank you,” Homura mumbles, and wonders when she last ate cheese.

It tastes better than she remembers it being. 

They see each other almost every day after that since Nagisa has to come see her mother. Homura isn’t sure what to describe the feelings they feel towards each other. Friendship? Companionship?

Love?

She buries her head in a pillow.

“What’s wrong, Homura?” Nagisa had brought her phone and headphones, the type you plug into your ears. 

“Nothing!” she squeals.

“Okay…” The white-haired girl sits down next to Homura, again, and turns on the phone. “You probably haven’t listened to music in a while, right?” Homura nods. “Then… if you want, we can listen to something. You’re being discharged soon, after all.” Nagisa bitterly(?) looks at the ground. “Um. Here.” She gives one plug to Homura and puts the other in her ear. 

They sit and listen to stupid songs with silly grins on their faces. Homura is reluctant to let Nagisa leave to see her mother, but they make a promise. The brunette doesn’t have a phone, but they can meet up the next day at the hospital. 

A promise which they would not break.

And yet…

School could not end soon enough. The day was a mad rush, and finally, Homura enters the hospital with heavy limbs at 3:45. Something presses her to the ground and she thinks she’ll be sick. Still, she opens the door.

Immediately she is hit with a sense of wrong. She nearly collapses to the ground but summons her strength to move forward. What was this despair emanating from the monster before her? A monster made of candy and sweets slinked through the hallways.

“Nagisa,” she gasps. Entering a mad sprint, she runs to the hospital room next to her. Corpses of staff line the halls, their insides on display in a gory exhibition. She throws open the door. “Why--” The white-haired girl is collapsed on the floor, her orange eyes blank and devoid of life. She’s uninjured but dead. “Please…” Nagisa’s mother is dead, too, by a knife wound. The woman’s mouth is open as she gasps for air.

Homura screams and sobs.

‘Hello,’ an almost mechanical voice says. She turns around to see a small white critter with scarlet eyes. ‘I am Kyubey.’

“Why,” Homura cries, “Why is this happening? What is this?” Kyubey tilts its head.

‘That was a witch,’ it explains. ‘And your friend, Nagisa Momoe, contracted to become a magical girl in exchange for a wish.’

“So that thing--that witch--it killed her?” Kyubey blankly looks at her.

‘You could put it that way.’ The white tail sways rhythmically from side to side. ‘I’m approaching you now, Homura Akemi, to tell you that you have the ability to become a magical girl.’

“A… magical girl?”

‘Yes. In exchange for a single wish, you are duty-bound to fight witches.’

“...Like the one that killed Nagisa?” Kyubey pauses again briefly.

“Yes.” The emotionless, flat tone does not betray it’s true intentions. Homura wants to shudder.

“Then I’d like to make a wish.” Kyubey tilts its head. “Um, Kyubey…”

‘Yes?’ Scruffing noises come from the hallway. The monster neares.

“I wish… I wish…” In the doorway, it appears. “I wish to go back to the time Nagisa and I first met. I want to be able to rewind…” She thinks. “I want to be able to rewind the clock a month.” A glow appears inside of her, and she struggles as she spits out a violet gem. The world shudders and folds, her surrounding melting into a whirlwind of gears and clocks. She has a phone in one hand with an hourglass design and numbers lining the edge. Her head is about to split.

Then she arrives in her hospital room, eyes open, her phone in hand, with someone approaching the door.


End file.
